The Soft Spot
by Threnna
Summary: /Captain. Something unexpected is outside your door, you just don't know it yet./ Captain Kirkland, infamous for being a cut throat pirate who never showes any quarter. His life takes a turbulent turn one fateful morning. /AU. Child Alfred/


**Summary: /**Captain. Something unexpected is outside your door, you just don't know it yet./ Captain Kirkland, infamous for being a cut throat pirate who never showes any quarter. His life takes a turbulent turn one fateful morning. /AU. Child Alfred/

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **irates. Need I say more?

The characters don't belong to me, but to Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

><p><em>Captain. Something unexpected is outside your door, you just don't know it yet. <em>

* * *

><p>"Captain."<p>

There was a knock on the door. "Captain." Then another one.

On the other side someone shifted in a large bed. A leg stuck out from under the covers, a slim stream of early sunlight finding its way through the shades to fall across the toes.

"Captain."

The voice outside the door grew a tad more insistent, but still there was no sound given in reply: Only dark wood making up the door to stare at the one outside. Then suddenly the sound of footsteps in a fresh tempo came down the hallway.

"Oh, monin' Lukas." They halted. "What're you doing?"

"There's no reply at the door."

The handle was tried. "Locked." Something rattled, the clink of a key hitting the floor soon following, the scraping of it across the floor, and more rattling. "That should do the trick-"

"-_good morning, cap'n_!"

The door almost flew off its hinges, luckily not taking any too severe damage. The body on the bed did, however: Jerking, jumping and hitting its head against the headboard later, a pair of very angry and very sleep-affected eyes stared toward the door, a gun glaring in the same direction.

"What the bloody hell?"

"You weren't answerin', so we let ourselves in."

The gun was lowered –half an inch. "Yes, I can see that," the Captain in the bed noted dryly. "Now _kindly_ tell me _why_, before I blow a fucking hole in your head."

There was a cough from outside the door, and the –_somewhat_ brutal- intruder jumped to the side. Still in bed, the captain pulled a hand through his hair. "Lukas, what is all this about?"

"Sir, something unexpected arrived at your door, and it was drawing a bit too much attention." Lukas lifted his hand, half extending it out to the captain. From the bed, his eyes caught the sight of a ragged rope hanging from his subordinate's hand. Following its lazy curve down onto the floor, it followed the dark wooden boards and disappeared out of sight behind the man. And from behind him, the captain caught a glimpse of something golden yellow. Lucas took a step to the left, revealing the "unexpected" object.

For starters, the golden yellow was located at the top, followed by blue gems and a white sail. For closure, there was a child standing in the door way, looking up at the captain with blonde hair, big, blue eyes, only wearing a white shirt.

For several moments, the captain, his two subordinates and the child did not move. Then, with a heavy sigh of not really wanted to deal with this now –or ever-, the captain rubbed his face tiredly. "And why, pray tell, was that child placed outside my door?"

Lukas shrugged, while the other subordinate stared curiously at the miniature human, also called a child. "I don't know. No one I have asked saw who did it, and no note was attached to him when I found him." Lukas still had the rope in hand, half extended toward his captain, who in turn looked at it, contemplating silently for a little while longer.

But then he groaned, waved a hand and said dismissively: "Just give him to the brothel or something. I'm sure they have use for fresh meat," before flopping back onto his pillow.

"Okay," Lukas said, and next the captain could hear the sound of two sets of very different footsteps leaving, one of them obviously barefoot. But this also meant one of his subordinates was left in the room. –Though he was so tired, he decided not to bother ask him to show himself out.

"You're so evil, Arthur." The subordinate chuckled a little.

Okay, so sleeping would clearly have to wait a little longer. "-That's _captain_ to you- And what do you propose we were to do about the child, _Mathias_?" he tried keeping calm, and was probably only succeeding because of the sleep pulling at him.

By the door, his subordinate, Mathias, fell more serious. "I don't know." He sighed. "But a brothel is no place for a kid."

The captain groaned silently into his pillow. "Then you have my permission to go fetch him at whatever brothel Lukas put him in, and find him a new home tomorrow." And with this he settled deeper into his mattress, waiting for the sleep t-

"Thank you, Arthur!" Mathias slapped him hard on the back. "I knew you cared deep down." And next the noisy man had disappeared out the door, slamming it shut to cut off a futile "and that's _captain_ to you!" behind him.

* * *

><p>(an: I've had this idea for a little while after seeing a certain picture -which I'll show you later, when I find the link for it-, and decided to finally try write something. :3 The title is a spin-off of "black spot", which I thought was quite ingenious. -okay, maybe not, but I like the title, so there. . Comment and tell me what you think? :D )<p> 


End file.
